A Pirate's Life
by ArinNeko
Summary: AU. Zim is a space pirate and Captain of the Resisty, the most notorious band of space pirates in the universe. Dib is the son of Professor Membrane, who is the greatest and richest scientist in the universe. Longer Summary inside. ZADR, OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Invader Zim or it's characters.

**Summary**: Zim is a space pirate and Captain of the Resisty, the most notorious band of space pirates in the universe. Dib is the son of Professor Membrane, who is the greatest and richest scientist in the universe. What happens when Captain Zim decides to pull his greatest heist by kidnapping Dib? AU, ZADR, OOC R&R, please.

Captain Zim was sitting in his Captain's chair with a bored look on his face and his head being propped up by his hand. He was twirling a stray piece of thread from his uniform 'til it broke. He sighed. He looked around at his crew who were quickly typing commands into the ship. They were in the middle of escaping the Massive. Again. They had just stolen more snacks from Foodcourtia to stock up their supply, whilst unbeknownst to them the Massive also had plans to stopped at Foodcourtia to stock up on snacks. Lucky for them they had come sooner and got what was needed in time before the chase started.

The Massive belonged to their enemy the, Tallest and Irken Empire, the most powerful empire known which conquered other planets and did want they wanted with them. Though Captain Zim was also Irken, he was a defect and that meant instant banishment. Out of anger and frustration at the empire, Zim formed the Resisty with the help of other alien species who have escaped the hold of the Irken Empire.

They have been going up against the empire for five years now with no avail as neither have been able to do much damage to the other. The reason for this maybe do to their weapons which were always able to match up to the other. The Resisty had Vortian technology on their side. One of the only race the Resisty had been able to win back in their constant war and they had transported them further away from the Irken territory and supplies the Resisty with weapons for battle. Unfortunately, just as they had taken back the Vortian Empire an Invader had conquered another planet known as Earth. At first the planet seemed incredibly weak and it's inhabitants incredibly stupid, that is until they found Professor Membrane and his secret lab filled with weapons which could easily stand up against Vortian technology.

Ever since the Tallest, Irken leaders, had started paying Professor Membrane to make them new weapons the Massive has been able to hold the Resisty back from taking anymore planets. This had annoyed Zim immensely which had at first made him become very determined in taking back what the Irkens had made theirs, but it had been five years and in the course of this time no planet has been saved and no planet has been taken, the universe was at a complete stand still besides the ongoing battles. Zim was losing hope in destroying the Irken Empire having found the Resisty was making very little progress, even if they where holding the Massive back. Zim sighed again in his chair as they barely missed another shot from the Massive.

"Captain! Where do we go now?" Zim's right-hand man, Lard Nar, asked. He was a Vortian, and one of the first to join the Resisty. He had also been the one to supply the Resisty with the Vortain ship they were in now. Zim looked up in front of him to find a way to escape. He then spotted a asteroid belt not too far off.

"There. We can lose them in there." Zim said pointing to it. Lard Nar looked at him skeptical.

"Um...isn't that a bit dangerous, Sir?" Lard Nar asked carefully. Zim glared down at the Vortian, unamused with his comment.

"Zim said to go in the asteroid belt. Now do it." He hissed. Zim didn't like it when someone doesn't listen to them and he doesn't give a damn to who it is. The Vortain didn't want to get on his captain's bad side, so surly enough he repeated Zim's orders to the crew.

_On the Massive_

"Hurry don't let them get away this time!" Tallest Red yelled to the Irkens typing away on their computers.

"Yeah! Or no snacks!" Tallest Purple added. At this they typed more vigorously wanting anything, but their snacks to be taken away. Suddenly the Resisty's ship headed in the direction of an asteroid belt.

"Stop!" Yelled both Tallest. The Massive slowed to a stop and everyone aboard the ship and just watched in astonishment.

"They're not serious..." Tallest Red said disbelievingly, "they can't be _that_ stupid!" But the ship did indeed enter the belt. At first the ship looked like it was going to get through but it was suddenly being hit with many asteroids and came out with the side facing the on coming asteroids looking like a complete wreck, but even so the ship was still moving and there was no way for the Massive to chase it without going through the asteroid belt as well.

"They got away." Red said heatedly.

"Well, I guess you guys aren't getting snacks!" Purple said to the drones teasingly while sticking his tongue out at them. The room filled with many disappointed groans as the Tallest left for their snack break.

_On the Resisty _

There were moans and groans as the members of the resisty pick themselves up from wherever they had land from impacted. Zim had been holding on to his chair for dear life and when he saw that they were safe he jumped up from his seat and yelled out his favorite word.

"VICTORY!" He threw his arms in the air to emphasize his joy. The crew let out more groans at their captains antics. Though Zim's attitude and personality were found to be extremely annoying, everyone knew Zim was a great captain, being that he has always found a way to get out something despite the cost without any casualties. He at least was a better captain than anyone else on the ship and Zim was pretty much born a leader. Not for good tactics or plans, but because of his power over others and luck.

Zim could intimidate anyone with his stare alone.

"Status!" Lard Nar ordered from the crew, ignoring Zim's happy mood.

"One engine has been taken out, this will not effect flying efficiency.. Power Core is stable. Only 23% of the ship had been damaged." Lard Nar sighed in relief. He had thought that they had suffered much more damage than that. He looked at Zim who was giving him a smug look.

"Zim told you so!" Zim had his arms crossed just to show how right he was. Lard Nar decided he didn't want to play Zim's "I'm always right" game right now. His captain was acting unusually happy, even if they had just escaped the Massive again. He turned his head back to the front of the ship and gave orders to return to planet "New Vort", cursing whoever gave it such a stupid name and cursing himself for letting them.

"Hey, Lard Nar guess what." Lard Nar raised a nonexistent eyebrow at Zim's strangely giddy voice.

"What?" He asked a little afraid of what it might be the way Zim's mouth curled into a discouraging smile.

"While we were running from the Massive I thought of a _brilliant_ plan!" Zim said eagerly.

"And..." Lard Nar gulped scared of what it could be. "what is this plan?"

"It's come into recent view that the Tallest's friend, Professor Membrane, has a son." Zim started and waited for Lard Nar's response.

"And what might this have to do with us?" He questioned not sure were Zim was getting at.

"If we can somehow kidnap his son and threaten to kill him unless the Professor stops making weapons for the Massive victory will finally be ours!" Zim stated throwing his arms in the air for the second time. Lard Nar's eyes widened with skepticism.

"But Sir, how would we be able to find and acquire him?"

"I already know where to find him. I was told by a reliable source that he is located back on his home planet, Earth." Zim said confidently. Pretty much everything Zim is told is true. He is after all the one who opposes the Irkens. Any race enslaved or not would be willing to tell Zim anything he wanted if it meant being one step closer in destroying the Irken Empire. But Lard Nar still wasn't convinced.

"But that still leaves actually getting him. Earth is right in the middle of Irken territory. How do you expect to get anywhere close to Earth?" Of course Earth would be highly unreachable since it is the Massive's number one weapons producer and there's also the fact the Resisty had already taken a weapon producing planet once, there's no way the Tallest would let the anyone get near Earth without permission from them directly.

"I've got that covered as well. Tak has come up with not just any new weapons, but weapons from Earth!" Lard Nar's face went from skepticism to astonishment.

"What! How?" He knew Tak was a great weapons dealer, but that took the cake!

"She's not exactly sure where the people she got it from found it, but she gave me a break down of what kind of weapons she got and it's just what we need to sneak in and out of the Irken territory unnoticed!"

Zim stated enthusiastically. Lard Nar would have to see it to believe it first, but just from what Zim was telling him he was getting pretty pepped up as well.

"Well for now I think we should think your plan out more thoroughly before jumping right into it. And I'd like to see those weapons myself if you don't mind." Lard Nar decided it might just work so long as what Zim is telling him isn't as farfetched as it sounds. Zim simply nodded at this, but his smile showed he was sure it would work out. He could see it now, the entire Irken Empire's great fall. Oh yes. They will pay for what they have done, not just to Zim, but all of those who are forced to do pointless labor under the Tallest. Zim was practically jumping in his seat when New Vort came into view, ready to once again shove in Lard Nar's face that he was always right.

Yays! A new story! I've been planning this one for awhile now and I finally have it up! Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Invader Zim or it's characters.

**Recap**:_ He could see it now, the entire Irken Empire's great fall. Oh yes. They will pay for what they have done, not just to Zim, but all of those who are forced to do pointless labor under the Tallest. Zim was practically jumping in his seat when New Vort came into view, ready to once again shove in Lard Nar's face that he was always right._

Zim practically jump out of the ship when it landed in a docking space on New Vort. He looked around the dock while motioning for his crew to catch up.

"Welcome back, Sir. Have you-" A Vortian worker at the dock had walked over to the captain to ask about the snacks when he was interrupted by a jumpy Zim.

"Where's Tak? Have you seen her?" Zim asked quickly. The worker was confused as to why Zim was suddenly asking about Tak.

"Uh, I think I saw her down at the Eating Hall..." Before he could say anything else Zim was running out of the docking area intent on getting to the Eating Hall. It was one of the only places on New Vort to get food as New Vort was still in the process of terraforming the planet. With this there isn't much time to build any buildings as homes, food stalls, or other essentials for a proper community. The planet was almost barren with few plants or animals and they've only been able to make a few city-like locations on the planet for the population of freed aliens to stay and live for the time being. Zim crashed through the Eating Hall's doors making everyone inside look up at him.

"Zim!" The whole crowd greeted. Zim waved his hand at them in response.

"Has anyone seen Tak?" He asked them. There where murmurs throughout the crowd before Tak herself emerged from the group. Tak like Zim was also Irken and a defect. She was the best arms dealer Zim knows and isn't bad with using the weapons she finds either. It wasn't too soon after Zim was banished that Tak followed. She was lucky, unlike other defective Irkens who were instead sentenced to death. It was because of Zim's uprising fame of facing the Empire that made this change. The Tallest had passed that law for all defects to be killed out of fear that letting them live would be their downfall.

"Tak!" Zim said running up to her. "Where are they? You have to let me see them!" He said excitedly. Tak looked at him annoyed. Sure, he was leader of the resistance against the Irkens, but she could care less.

"Let me eat and rest first, I've had a long trip from *A1689-zD1 and I don't feel like playing around right now." She snapped. Zim gave a look similar to a kicked puppy's at Tak. She sneered at Zim's sad expression. How he became captain was beyond her. Even for a defect he was defiantly the most crazy and destructive. This could, at times, be considered his greatest strength, but also a weakness.

"Come on Tak. Can't you at least tell me where they are." Zim pleaded.

"No." Was her direct answer. "There's no way I'm letting _you_ anywhere near those weapons unsupervised. They've just started to rebuild parts of the city and we don't need you destroying it again." Zim growled.

"I told you it was an accident. Zim had no intention of all that exploding." Zim continued to whine.

"I don't care if was an accident, Zim." Tak stated, but still addressed him with respect. They stared each other down. This could have gone on for awhile, with Zim's stubbornness and Tak's intense and unwavering stare, if it weren't for Lard Nar who had walked into the hall looking for his captain. He started walking towards Zim and called out when he spotted him, but didn't see Tak.

"Sir! Have you found T-" He stopped when he realized Tak was already there. "Oh..." Was all he could say when he saw they were just glaring at each other. He sighed.

"Sir, we don't time for this." Lard Nar shook Zim's shoulder to snap him out of it. Zim's antenna shot up in the air in alarm and then pressed down to his skull. He looked around quickly until his eyes landed on Lard Nar.

"Wha?" Zim asked in a daze.

"Well, I'll be on my way then." Tak announced. "Zim. Lard Nar." She nodded to them both before turning and disappearing into the crowd.

"Hey, wait!" Zim tried to call her back, but she was already gone. She turned to lard Nar and glared. "I was _trying_ to get her to show me the weapons! Why did you interrupt me?" Lard Nar doubted Tak would let Zim near any weapons after what happened before.

"We have to give the Vortian Emperor our report on the snacks and help move them to storage." Lard Nar answered. Zim's shoulders sagged. Sometimes he hated the responsibility that came with his job.

_About 2 hours later... _

Zim leaned against one of the walls of the building used for storage feeling worn out. One of his crew-mates, Spleenk, walked over to see what was wrong.

"Hey, Captain! What's the matter?" Zim slowly closed his eyes and waved a hand at Spleenk's question.

"Nothing, nothing. Zim just needs some rest." The sound of footsteps could be heard coming towards them until they stopped in front of Zim.

"That's too bad. I was just about to show you the Earth weapons, but I suppose we can do that later." A taunting voice said. Zim's eyes snapped open to see Tak grinning at him. Suddenly all needed rest was forgotten as Zim pushed away from the wall, eyes wide, and a smile creeping along his face.

"Zim is fine! Now take me to the _weapons_!" Zim said, saying 'weapons' in a exaggerated manner. "Lard Nar!" Zim called for his second in command. Lard Nar looked over from where he was finishing up a list of what they had obtain from Foodcourtia. He put the list away and walked to his captain.

"I left them in my ship, follow me." Tak started walking back to the docking area. Tak's ship was really impressive, especially considering she made it herself. Once she opened the truck Zim was by her side jumping on his heels in excitement.

"The blasters! I want to see the blasters!" Zim immediately started shouting at Tak while looking at her treasure trove with eyes shining brightly at it all. Tak pushed Zim out of the way irritated with Zim's shouting. But she obliged with Zim's request and pulled out the biggest hand-held laser she had, supporting it on her shoulder and wielded it in a firing pose at Zim. Zim could just stare at the weapon in awe.

"I've got the ones you can attach to your ship up there." Tak pointed with her thumb to the huge crate on top of her ship. Zim was speechless. He owed Tak big time. Lard Nar on the other hand was indeed impressed, but still had a few questions for Tak.

"How did you get these?" Lard Nar asked curiously. Tak shrugged.

"I was given these though _Irken_ mail system." Both Lard Nar and Zim looked at Tak with wide eyes when she mention 'Irken'. At their expressions Tak again shrugged. "Someone just came up to me one day saying to come to this address at 14:00," She said pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket and handing it to Zim who immediately took it and studied it with Lard Nar also trying to take a look. "and nothing else. No names or information other than that."

"But isn't **IOK-1 barren?" Lard Nar asked looking at the addressed location.

"Yeah, but it's what the paper said. So I went to IOK-1 at the exact location it said to. I wasn't sure if it was a joke or a trap, but when I got there I found two packages just floating around. That one," She said pointing to the box on her ship. " And the other one that had all these." She finished patting the side of the laser she was still holding.

"Didn't the packages come with a returning address?" Lard Nar asked. Tak gestured with her hand to follow her to the side of her ship where she pointed to a part of the box that was labeled. Lard Nar and Zim didn't need to squint seeing that it was clearly labeled:

_From Earth, Sender: D.M. _

_To IOK-1 36_º, _152º_

"Earth? Who's D.M.?" Zim wondered aloud.

"Not sure, but I'm not complaining. I can only guess it's someone on Earth who's also against the Irken Empire." Tak replied. Not many humans were actually against the Irken Empire being that Earthlings were treated like royalty compared to other planets only because it's Professor Membrane's planet and he struck a deal with the Tallest that it would not be overtaken so long as he worked for the Empire.

"While this is quite impressive and all, how is this technology going to help us sneak through Irken territory?" That had been bugging Lard Nar the most. Although Earth technology was good he couldn't figure out how it was going to help them there. Tak smirk.

"I tested the stuff out first. If you're not impressed yet you defiantly will be once you see this." Tak informed as she walked back to the trunk of her ship and pulled out four small devices. Zim and Lard Nar both looked curiously at them. Tak started to connect them to the sides of her ship.

"What do they do?" Zim asked impatiently.

"Just watch." Tak told him going inside of her ship.

"CONNECTION ESTABLISHED!" Tak's ship announced loudly. She pressed a button on her control panel and suddenly Tak, her ship, and the package that was still onto of it were gone. Audible gasps could be heard from Zim and Lard Nar who could only stare in amazement. As suddenly as it had vanished Tak and her ship had reappeared, the only difference being that Tak was grinning and holding back a laugh at the other two's expressions.

"Cool, huh?" She said. They could only nod dumbly back being as speechless as they were. Tak jump out of the ship and started retrieving the devices. "They even can make a ship go undetected under a radar."

"That's a cloaking device!" Lard Nar couldn't believe his eyes. "No one's ever been able to make those, not even the Massive has them!" He acknowledged.

"I know. I couldn't believe it either, but here they are." She said outstretching her arms for them to get a closer look.

"We have to get these on board immediately!" Zim suddenly felt invincible with these weapons in his possession. He turned to Lard Nar. "Get the crew, NOW!" Zim ordered his voice radiating with joy. Lard Nar, just as excited, rushed to go get the crew. Zim silently thank this D.M. person in his head before helping Tak take the crate down with there spider legs. Next stop, Earth.

TBC

* A1689-zD1 is the furthest know galaxy from Earth.

**IOK-1 is a barren galaxy located in the Coma Berenices constellation.

Who is this D.M. person...? XD I'm not sure whether or not to put GIR in this story, so I'd like to hear your opinion. R&R, please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Invader Zim or it's characters.

_'About 5 years ago...'_

A twelve-year old sat at his desk jotting down notes in his Hi-Skool classroom. The child was indeed a prodigy and by the end of the year he was looking forward to collage. It wasn't a surprise, really, that this child known as, Dib Membrane, had surpassed other children his age in mentality, for he was son to, Professor Membrane, inventor of most technology seen in this time of prosperity, as well as the creator of...Super Toast.

All things disregarding toast, Dib was showing great promise of becoming the successor to his father, the only problem being Dib's strange fascination with, the paranormal. At first Membrane believed this to be a phase that would surely pass and that his son will eventually set his sights on the path of REAL SCIENCE. But as time went on Dib had devoted his entire being to the paranormal and becoming a Paranormal Investigator.

The results were negative.

People shunned him and called him crazy. Even his own father would address him as: 'My poor insane son'. Despite Dib's efforts in trying to convince others the paranormal exists no one ever listened to him. Dib was practically treated like a disease. The only one he could talk to was his little sister, Gaz, who would much rather play one of her video games than give her already neglected brother attention.

Dib was alone.

He looked out the window momentarily paying no attention to what the teacher was spouting about. '_What is going on?'_ He thought. '_It's like World War III'. _Countries around the world have been fighting each other all for a different and complicated reason. There were no longer any treaties or alliances, it was every country for them self. Some countries wanted more land and others it may have to do with a leaders anger at another country's ways. Not only this, but countries were having economic problems forcing them to make things like taxes and food prices higher. The world seemed to be slowly falling apart.

A howling like noise snapped Dib out of his world problem thoughts. It was coming from outside. There was a lot of wind and the sky had become darker in a matter of seconds. It looked like it would start raining any second. Dib sighed, not wanting to be caught in the rain, getting drenched. He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when something collided lightly with the back of his head.

"Hey!" His hand flew to the back of his head as he turned around to see who and what hit him. He couldn't tell who had hit him since pretty much every student behind him were sniggering at him. He looked down to see a balled up piece of notebook paper on the floor.

"Dib!" Dib jumped and turned back around at the familiar voice of his math teacher, Miss Muerte. "Face the front of the room and no more outbursts!" She said, her Spanish accent making it a bit difficult to understand her, but Dib got the message. He scowled. You'd think Hi-Skool students would be a bit more mature than this. Dib wondered how half of them had even got into Hi-Skool being that most of them probably had a GPA under 1.4.

When the dismissal bell rang Dib immediately started picking up his things. He could feel energy that wasn't there before flowing threw him as if his body knew it no longer had to sit in an uncomfortable seat and his mind didn't have to be force fed knowledge. Dib ran out the door before anyone else. He had to. He had learned his first day in Hi-Skool that when you're the shortest person in a crowded hall of Hi-Skoolers all rushing to get out of the torture facility, chance of survival was slim. Dib got to the door and pushed outside into freedom. What he wasn't expecting was the incredibly strong current of wind and being bombarded by fallen leaves and discarded shopping bags.

The wind didn't seem to be going in any specific direction as it would twirl and whip Dib anyway it wanted. Another thing Dib noticed was how dark it had gotten, skool ended at 2:30 P.M., but it was almost as dark as night. The only bright side Dib could see in this strange weather was that it wasn't raining. Dib pulled his trench coat over his head to have some protection and tried to stay on the sidewalk on his way home with the wind pushing him every which way.

It was difficult, but Dib had finally made it home. The door was a bit of a challenge as every time he tried to pull it open the wind seem to push it back. But eventually Dib had opened the door and slipped inside. Once inside he closed the door and leaned against it panting. He could hear the loud howling of the wind was making when colliding with his house. He could feel the house shake with the force of the wind discouraging him a bit, but knowing the house can hold.

"I'm home." Dib said silently and directed to no one. Gaz still had about another hour of Elementary Skool and his dad was probably at the lab facility. Dib moved to the couch hoping to catch another re-run of his favorite show Mysterious Mysteries, but when he turned the TV on he saw a news for the weather outside. A woman was speaking into a microphone outside while trying to unsuccessfully move the hair blowing into her face away.

"...and so we advise all residents to stay in their homes. It is indefinite of when **-static-**" The screen was suddenly fuzzy with static and Dib assumed it was just the wind, until, for a brief moment, he thought he saw something appear on the screen.

"Was that...?" He trailed off shaking his head thinking it was a mistake. The reporter was suddenly back on.

"...make sure you know were your family is. If there have been any injuries or accidents **-static-**" Once again the signal was lost, but instead of the continuing static something appeared on the screen, something that made Dib's eye bulged out in disbelief.

A green alien was on the screen. It had black antenna flat against it's head and huge dull red eyes. Dib saw that unlike a human it had no nose or ears and it's skin was a dark shade of green and it's face was unemotional.

"Humans of Earth," The alien addressed. "I am Invader Tap. I had come to your planet to blend in with your species and weaken it." Dib couldn't believe what he was hearing. There had actually been an alien on Earth and now it was going to take his planet? "Weakening it had actually been quite easy being that your world and your people are very disunited with each other. In approximately one hour your planet will be cleared of all life and used for the Irken Empire." Dib was scared more scared then he had ever been, he couldn't even feel any excitement in the fact he was right about aliens existing because now...it doesn't matter. "That is all." And with that the alien was replaced with a snowy screen.

Dib just stared at the screen. So many things going through the young boy's mind. '_One hour? That's all? All that I have to look forward to? B-but I had so many goals, things I wanted to do with my life! And now I only get one hour to live? I-I'm not ready to die. I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I want to die!'_

_. _The mantra went on in Dib's head until the TV screen once again pulled up a different image. It was Dib's father at the podium were he usually makes speeches and introduces new inventions.

"It seems that the video earlier was not hoax. Our world really is being invaded by Extra Terrestrials. But before any of you loss hope we want to remind everyone of the Doomsday Domes." Dib mentally slapped himself for forgetting the Doomsday Domes. They were created to protect residents of it's area against things like natural disasters or meteorites, another one of Membranes creations. "We would like everyone to gather at the closest Doomsday Dome to them as soon as possible, but remember to be careful when going outside and, please, do not drive." Dib had never heard his father sound so serious before, though there's probably no better time to be calm and serious.

Dib got off the couch and turned the TV off. He already knew where to go as his dad had stressed it to him enough. Dib left the house prepared for the strong wind this time. What he wasn't prepared for was the sight of many lights in the sky and the huge shadows in the shape of alien space ships, especially the huge one in the middle._ 'That thing is MASSIVE!' _Dib screamed in his head. But then he remembered the task at hand. Walking quickly to the dome he noticed other people going the same way. Reaching the dome he saw his dad was helping direct people into it. He ran up to him.

"Dad!" He yelled catching Membranes attention. "Dad, the aliens! They're real! I knew it! They're here!" Dib said. He knew that his father already knew all this, he just needed to hear him admit it as well.

"Yes, son. Now get in the dome, your sister is already in there, go and find her and stay with her." Dib nodded and went inside the dome. Though, he didn't know how he was supposed to find Gaz. The place was huge and full of people. He was surprised when he found that it wasn't hard to find her at all. She was leaning against the wall of the dome playing her Game Slave with no one around as she was quite a standoffish girl. Dib ran over to her glad she was alright.

"Gaz! Did you see that alien that was on TV?" Gaz spared him a look.

"Yeah, it was pretty ugly." She answered back.

"Uh, yeah, but it's amazing isn't it? I was right, there actually is other life in space!" Gaz didn't seem to share Dib's excitement, too focused on her game as always. Dib looked at Gaz disappointed with her lack of a reaction. He looked around the dome. Light came from the ceiling. People were chattering about the alien and invasion, obviously scared.

"We will be closing the dome now!" Someone from the entrance of the dome yelled. '_Wait! Where's dad?' _Dib wondered. But the opening was quickly closing and Dib still didn't see his dad. When the entrance had completely closed he turned to Gaz.

"Aren't dad and those other scientists supposed to come too?" Gaz shrugged.

"I don't know." Dib didn't like this answer. He wanted to know what his dad was planning and whether or not he'll be safe. But there was nothing he could do now, so he sat against the wall on the side of Gaz pulling his legs up to himself.

He thought about the alien. He thought about the invasion. He thought about the future. Would he have one? Or was this the end? Out of nowhere Dib heard an explosion from outside and screaming from inside.

It had started.

Dib got up and looked up to the top of the dome. His legs and hands were shaking. There was another explosion causing him to almost fall over, but used the wall for support. More and more explosions came that seemed to get louder and louder, making Dib think was going to go deaf. The explosions started to slow after awhile until it seemed the world had gone into complete silence. Everyone in the dome waited in anticipation. 

It felt like an eternity to Dib, just staring at the dome's ceiling. Dib's mouth felt dry and his legs felt weak, but he just ignored it and stayed as still as he could. The entrance of the dome opened revealing two men in what looked like soldier uniforms. '_What happened? Are the aliens gone?'_ Dib prayed silently that they are. The two soldiers signaled that it was safe to come out. Gaz immediately started moving out of the dome, but Dib was a bit hesitant. He wasn't sure what was going to happen once he left, but knew he was going to have to find out eventually.

Dib was one of the last to walk out. Looking around he could see most buildings didn't make it and some were on fire. He looked up at the sky and gasped. Very close to the surface of the Earth was the giant ship Dib had seen before, or at least what was left of it. It looked pretty beat up, small parts of it were missing and was covered in dents making it look much less threatening than before. '_What is it still doing here?' _Dibs legs started to wobble beneath him, but he didn't let himself fall and ignored the strain he felt.

The crowd of people from the dome Dib was in where escorted to the stage where Membrane holds his presentations. Membrane was standing at the podium looking over the crowds that had come. Dib could never have that anything Membrane said next would ever come from his fathers mouth.

"I know many of you are probably wondering how we've dealt with this invasion. We had been able to use our top secret technology against them and it seems the aliens have taken an interest in our weaponry and want to make a treaty between us. I have decided to accept this treaty. There is no reason to fear them. They have promised not to harm anyone." Dib gawked. '_What is he saying? They came here to taken over our planet! Now they suddenly want to be friends and dad's just accepting that?'_ Rage filled Dib's entire being. And suddenly there was clapping all around him. Everyone seemed happy with this. The fools.

Dib started running to the stage and climbed up. Professor Membrane was surprised to see Dib running over to him. He was also unsure of Dibs expression. He seemed angry, but the Professor was confused as to why.

"Dib?" Membrane said.

"Dad, don't trust these aliens. They're evil! They wanted to take over our world! Why are you suddenly trusting them?" Dib yelled at him.

"But, son. You must understand, to be able to interact with alien life is a great opportunity to learn new things for the good of REAL SCIENCE!" Dib was now shaking with fury. "Don't worry son, I'm sure you'll understand one day!" After that Professor Membrane informed it was fine to go home unless it was destroyed in the battle then to follow a group of troops.

Everyone had left.

Everyone except Dib.

He was still alone.

Yays! Chapter three! Sorry for randomly switching to a completely different setting on you, I just had to tell this part of the story. Thank you all who read this! R&R, please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Invader Zim or it's characters.

Dib, the young adult at age 17, was currently working on his last project in his room/workshop. The fact it was almost finished was making him extremely excited. All of his work would soon be shipped out, and he wasn't the only one highly anticipating this. Dib had joined a secret organization known as the Swollen Eyeball almost directly after the invasion had taken place 5 years back. It had seemed Dib wasn't the only one displeased with the alliance between Irkens and humans.

The Swollen Eyeball was mainly composed of humans who eventually had gotten more other-worldly members to their organization, as humans were granted access to universal communication. Usually it would be used to contact Irkens, but sometimes it would be alien slaves or a mistaken call to another race. Whether it be by chance or by luck, the Swollen Eyeball had established connections with other enslaved planets, and it was with this that Dib would be able to ship his creations to the Resisty.

To think the Resisty will be using his weapons to help the cause of the fall of the Irken Empire, he was shaking with exhilaration just thinking about it. Ever since Dib had heard about the Resisty, he had felt hope and admiration because of them. To be going up against such a strong Empire as a small group of rebels, Dib had felt inspired, even if he hardly knew anything about them. All Dib did know was they opposed the Irkens and of their captain Zim. Of course most humans were completely unaware of the Resisty as it was a great taboo to utter anything about them, the Irkens would simply not have it if any humans suddenly decided to go against them as well. But it was too late for this, and the few humans who did dare defy them have been planning the Empire's downfall for 5 years right under their...uh...well...never-mind.

"GIR. Screwdriver." Dib said commandingly. There was silence for a few moments before the sound of metal padding on the carpet could be heard approaching where Dib sat. Dib smiled at his robot turning in his swivel chair and taking the screwdriver from it.

"Good, GIR." Dib said patting the top of the robots head, minding his antenna. Dib went back to the gun on his table, until the sound of panicked screaming came from behind him. He turned back around quickly to see GIR was causing it, making him remember his mistake. Dib got up and walked to a bookshelf were next to a sequence of encyclopedias, history, and biology text books sat a shoe box. Opening the box Dib pulled out one of many pieces of paper with the words:** Taco Ticket**, printed on them.Dib offered GIR the ticket causing him to cease his screaming.

"Sorry GIR, slipped my mind." Dib said apologetically to the robot.

"Ish BIG HEAD going to get mah donuts now!" GIR asked waving the ticket back at Dib.

"First, no I have to finish the laser canon I'll get them for you later. Second, it's tacos, not donuts, you know this. Last, my head's not big!" Dib tried to stay calm, but snapped at GIR's rude comment.

"AWWWW!" GIR droned out his disappointment leaving the room, probably to watch some TV.

Though Dib very much appreciated the use and company of the little robot, it could be exceedingly frustrating when trying to get it to listen to him. Even so Dib was glad he had stumbled upon GIR that day about 3 years ago. Dib was walking to the hardware store in need of tools and scraped parts. It was when Dib had left the store to go home passing an ally that he noticed something shiny and metallic sticking out of a dumpster. Thinking it was a piece of scrap metal he could possibly put to use, he walked over to it and pulled it out to revel it was attached to a small robot and the piece of metal he saw to be it's leg.

Dib instantly recognized it to be an robot he's seen Irkens who visit Earth use as servants when invading a planet, called a SIR, a **Standard-issue Information Retrieval **Unit. Usually the robot's eyes were a bright crimson giving them have a threatening look, but this SIR 's eyes were black. It was broken, Dib had concluded. The rest of the robot wasn't in too good shape either. It was dented in a few places and one of it's glass lenses cracked. Despite the sad robots appearance, Dib had felt a great deal of joy wash over him with his new discovery. An idea popped into his head, that instead of melting down the SIR unit, he could resurrect it and use it for himself.

After receiving his Master's Degree in Science, Dib finally had more time to work on the weapons and fix the SIR unit. After reverse-engineering the robot, inspecting each part of it, Dib had discovered it wasn't as damaged as he had thought. Dib had found that a few important wires had been cut. Intentionally. Dib didn't understand why the robot would intentionally be damaged. After working out the dents and replacing the glass lens he reconnected the wires. When he thought he had finished the SIR didn't move or show any sign of artificial life. Dib had started to think he had done something wrong when the robot suddenly shot up.

"GIR, reporting for duty!" The SIR declared saluting to Dib, his eyes red. Dib was confused at the robot called GIR's statement.

"GIR? What does the G stand for?" Dib asked GIR. GIR's eyes turned form the deep red to a light shade of blue. Putting his arm back at his side the machine looked up at Dib.

"I...don't...know!" The way it was said told Dib that he really didn't. Dib was startled when GIR suddenly started pounding his head with his own fists while maniacally making high pitched noises that seemed to be laughing.

_Is it supposed to be stupid? _Dib wondered. Although the robot was obviously insane Dib was still able to make good use of it. It was good for lifting heavy objects that a human couldn't and could do simple tasks to help Dib. GIR also seemed to have a cooking problem making things like waffles, muffins, and other random foods whenever he felt to. It wasn't a bad thing though, Dib was actually very grateful for this considering before this he usually had to get take-out with the money his dad would leave him, and Gaz of course wouldn't know how to cook or be around to even learn as she was always with friends.

It was pretty much unpredictable as of when exactly GIR would listen to Dib's orders. Dib's prayers for an obedient robot were answered when GIR had decided not to make Dib anything to eat forcing Dib to once again go back to take-out. Dib had decided to get some tacos from Krazy Taco and had gotten ten knowing GIR was a glutton and when GIR took his first bite of the new food his blue eyes light up like he had just seen the most beautiful thing in the world and ate the last remaining eight. Luckily Dib had already started eating one walking back from the fast food restaurant. But the robot was still dissatisfied and begged Dib for more and that's when Dib hatched his plan.

"Okay, GIR. For every time you do as I say I'll get you more tacos." Dib had wagered. GIR gladly agreed to this and has listen to Dib much more often than before. To keep track of his loans Dib cut pieces of paper out and wrote 'Taco Ticket' on them and gave them to GIR to use every time Dib left the house.

Dib tweaked one more screw on the gun before holding it up in front of him to check out his handy work. He smiled with pride, but his smile soon vanished at the sound of beeping from his computer signaling someone was calling him through video chat. He speedily hid the gun under his bed and went back to his seat to answer the call. When he pressed the mail icon on the screen he was meet with his fathers face, or at least what you could see of it with his huge goggles and the high collar of his coat.

"Hello, son! How is skool going?" The professor asked. Dib's shoulders sagged.

"Dad, I graduated from collage more than 2 years ago." Dib responded plainly.

"Well that's great news son!" The professor beamed. "I just wanted to inform you and your sister that I'll be leaving Earth for about three months to study a possibly new element, be sure to inform Gaz." Dib's joy came back at this, but didn't show it.

"Okay, I will." Dib said uncaring.

"Well then see you later, son. Bye." The transmission ended before Dib could say his goodbye, but Dib knew there were more important things to focus on at the moment.

Dib started typing on the keyboard, making a call of his own. It didn't take long for the message to be accepted and four people covered by the dark took up his screen. Dib recognized them, their code names, Agent Darkbootie, Agent Nessie, Agent Disembodied Head, and Agent Tuna Ghost, the four co-leaders of the Swollen Eyeball. Agent Darkbootie spoke first.

"Agent Mothman, what is it that you have to tell us?" He asked.

"I'm happy to inform you that I've finished the 'projects' and have them ready to be shipped." Dib said with his proud smile back on his face. The leaders all sat up straight at this.

"Can they be shipped immediately?" Asked Agent Nessie.

"Yes, I can leave to the post office now if that's alright." Dib confirmed. They all nodded at Dib.

"That would be best. We'll have our other agent send the message to 'them'." Agent Tuna Ghost said with a slight edge of excitement in her voice.

"Is there anything we need to go over that has to do with the operation or anything else that may need to be looked over?" Disembodied Head asked Dib.

"No, everything is fine. I'm sure it will go smoothly." Dib reassured.

"Then we will leave it to you. Good luck." Agent Darkbootie said before signing off along with the other members. Dib went back under his bed to retrieve the gun. Going to his closet he placed the gun inside a crate. Taking the lid next to the crate and getting his drill he sealed the crate closed and lift it. Dib took it down to the living room and set it next to the doorway. He turned to GIR who was sitting on the couch watching the TV screen intensely.

"GIR." Dib said, breaking GIR's concentration. "I need you to go get the bigger crate from the backyard and help me take it to the post office." GIR looked at him torn between staying and watching TV or helping Dib.

"Come on GIR. I'll get you_ twice_ the amount of tacos I usually get you if you help me." Dib bargained.

"YEAAAAAHHH!" GIR got up and ran to the backdoor.

"Don't forget you disguise!" Dib called to GIR. Not that it was a very good disguise, but somehow it was able to throw other people off, most importantly it threw off his dad and the Irkens stationed on Earth. Even though Dib had found GIR in the garbage, that didn't allow Dib to suddenly have possession of Irken technology, so Dib gave GIR a small green dog costume so that they weren't caught. Dib could have made a better disguise instead of buying a cheap one from a costume store, but Dib had made making the weapons his first priority, he simply didn't have the time.

Dib opened the door before picking the crate up again. After leaving and closing the door behind him he saw a small green dog carrying a wooden crate at least 50 times his size above his head come around the house to the front yard.

"Okay, GIR, let's go." Dib said starting down the sidewalk. Since the Earth mass produced weapons, post offices had become as big as space stations because they practically were with all of the package that had to be sent out of the Earth's atmosphere. Dib had labeled and tied together the packages and had GIR move them to the Outgoing area where it will be sent to the Conveyor Belt Planet. There it will be sent to it's final destination. During this time another agent, who knows of the Resisty's whereabouts, will be sent out to tell someone from the Resisty the address and hope they will find the weapons.

Dib sighed. It would go fine as long as the Resisty goes to find the crates, hopefully they won't ignore the message from the agent. Dib watched as the crates where put on a conveyor belt and moved to the back of the building where it would wait to be shipped. There was a pull at the bottom of Dibs pants making him look down at the disguised robot.

"I _needs_ my tacos big head! I _neeeeeedsss_ them bad!" GIR whined at him.

"GIR, my head's NOT big. Understand?" Dib asked GIR obviously no longer in a good mood after hearing GIR. GIR looked back at Dib blankly.

"No." Was GIR's reply.

"...Let's just go get your damn tacos." Annoyed, Dib left the post office with a happy robot-dog following behind, trying not to worry about anything that could go wrong in the near future.

Not that it wasn't obvious, but yes Dib made and sent the weapons to the Resisty -.- I had decided to add GIR into the story so I can have a little more fun with it. Please, R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or its characters.

_One Month Later_

_The Resisty had successfully navigated through the Irkens territory and was just about to enter the Earth's atmosphere. Zim was practically at the edge of his chair ready to jump out the moment they got to the Earth's surface. But there was no way he was going to mess up the mission because of his excitement, so he stayed. This will, after all, be the start of the turning point in the ongoing war of the universe. _

_On Earth_

_G.I.R. giggled at the T.V. screen in front of him.__Whatever he found so amusing about that monkey show, Dib will never understand. Why he let G.I.R. have control of the remote is an even better question. For the last month Dib could usually be found on the couch watching re-runs of __'LegendCrushers'__ and __'Mysterious Mysteries'__ , unable to find anything better to do with his free time. The front door opened and slammed closed signaling Gaz's arrival from school. She came to Dib's side of the couch with a sneer._

_"Why don't you get out and get a job?" She yelled into his ear, pushed G.I.R. off the couch and stole the remote quickly scrolling through the thousands of channels, but not seeming to even remotely like one. _

_"Hi Gazzy!" G.I.R. screamed into the floor where his face was still implanted. Dib raised an eyebrow at Gaz. The roughness was a usual thing, but the acknowledgement of Dib's existence was new. _

_"Bad day?" Dib asked, mentally slapping himself for saying anything. As if Gaz would ever __want __to talk about her day to __him__, or anyone for that matter. _

_"Would you just shut the hell up? Your voice is so annoying! Leave me alone!" She shouted at him unusually loud, even for her. __'Geez, what crawled up her a-OH! It's that time of month isn't it? Maybe I__ should __get out of the house. It's obviously not safe here.'_

_"Come on, G.I.R." Dib said getting up, and headed towards the stairs deciding to give Gaz her space. Just as Dib had reached his bedroom door a soft thud was heard from inside his room._

_Getting to Earth had been a piece of cake! The Resisty had just strolled right through the atmosphere completely unnoticed. The next step had been just as easy. Simply looking up on what the humans called 'the internet' to find the location of Membrane's son, known as Dib._

_Now came the hard part. Zim had no way of knowing how to approach the actual capture of Dib Membrane. He knew the Professor had left Earth on the Massive one Earth month ago, but that was about it. There was no way of knowing whether he left his son heavily guarded or not and if he and the rest of the crew could escape with Dib without causing much of a commotion, preferably no commotion at all. As Zim was thinking about this the ship lazily came to a stop next to Membrane's home. _

_"Orders, Sir?" At Lard Nar's voice Zim snapped out of his thoughts only to be met with the expecting looks from his crew._

_"Um, Spleenk, Shloonktapooxis, and Ixane." Each of the members called look in attention to Zim. "I trust you three with the task of capturing Dib Membrane in the quickest and quietest way possible."_

_"Yes, Sir." All three said in unison. After getting a few weapons and cuffs they left from the entrance of the ship to a window of the house. Ixane checked the room through the window first. Once she gave the all clear they moved in. Ixane sliding in smoothly and Shloonktapooxis floating through the window hardly made any noise at all. But, due to Spleenk's clumsiness he, anything but gracefully, fell into the room landing flat on his face with a thud. _

_Spleek quickly got up, hoping he hadn't compromised the mission. Three pairs of eyes simultaneously went to the room's door at the sound of the knob turning, causing the three aliens to freeze in panic._

_Dib was met with three very unique looking creatures he immediately recognized as aliens. Though not any he's ever seen before. The one closest to the window was very tall, had four arms, but only two fingers on each hand and was wearing a strange green outfit. Another looked oddly like a floating cone with a face. The last was completely concealed in a purple cloak, yet you could still see her piercing blue eyes._

_Dib could only stand there stupidly in surprise at them, while the aliens seemed to do the exact same thing right back at him. It had stayed like that for several moments before the silence was finally broken._

_"I like you!" G.I.R. had apparently decided to introduce himself by latching onto the tall one's leg. _

_"G.I.R.!" Dib snapped before he could stop himself. The robot let go and waddled back to his master, only to latch onto Dib's leg. _

_The aliens all looked at each other before the cloaked one asked, "Is he the one?" to the other two. It was just then that they realized that they don't even know what Dib Membrane looks like. _

_'What do they want?'__ Dib wondered. "GAZ!" He called, backing up a bit._

_"I thought I told you to LEAVE ME ALONE!" _

_"But Gaz, there are aliens in-!" _

_"Dib, if you don't shut up now a broken nose will be the HIGHLIGHT of your day!" All three aliens' eyes widened when Gaz said his name, but it was unnoticed by Dib who was now looking in the direction of his sister. Ixane took the opportunity, moved forward, and raised her gun with the back facing Dib's head._

_ 'Oh, right, PMSing.' Dib remembered. And then everything went black._

_The three Resisty members cuffed his arms behind his back and lugged Dib's unconscious body to the ship along with G.I.R. who had refused to let go of his master's leg. Once on board they were crowded by the rest of the crew who were hoping to get a glimpse of the human. _

_"Hey! Get out of the way!" They quickly moved out of their captain's way at his command. Zim looked down curiously at the human, being he had never seen one in person before. Zim sneered at how weak it looked. __'No wonder the humans need to protect themselves with technology. It probably wouldn't even stand a chance fighting in basic hand-to-hand combat. And what's with the size of that head! Do all humans have heads that big?' _That's was when Zim noticed the small robot on the humans leg staring up at him.

"Is that a S.I.R?" Zim asked no one in particular.

"Hi there Mr. Asparagus!" Zim's antenna twitched in annoyance at the robot's voice._ 'They're giving S.I.R. Units to humans now?'_ Zim pondered.

"Ixane, lock them both in room 46B. The rest of you start the ship and get us out of here." Zim ordered, deciding not to dwell on the strange S.I.R. Unit. A wide smirk crossed Zim's face as he thought of the wonderful victory that will eventually come.

Dib's eyes snapped open to see periwinkle. Lots and lots of periwinkle. _'This is _not _my room.' _Was Dib's immediate thought. He cried out when he quickly sat up and a stinging pain was registered in the back of Dib's head. His hands flew up to cradle his head, but quickly removed them from touching the huge, sensitive bruise that had formed there. _'What the hell!' _

"Big Head! Your ghost has come back to its body!" Dib winced when he turned his head to see G.I.R. sitting on the floor across the room with a stupid smile on his face and nothing else. The room was completely empty besides G.I.R., himself, and the bed he was on that might as well have been the floor. Slowly Dib turned his head back to the wall in front of him_. 'Okay, so, I'm in a small, ugly colored room that has NO windows or doors, I have a horrible pain in the back of my head, and G.I.R.'s here. Yup, it's a nightmare. Now how do I wake up?' _Just as Dib had thought of trying to pinch himself despite the already obviously real pain he was feeling the middle of the wall in front of him appeared to split apart to reveal an Irken.

Dib sucked in a gasp at the sudden appearance, but quickly recovered to look the Irken up and down. He was different from the others Dib's seen; probably because they all looked the same to him and it didn't help that they all wear the same outfit. Instead of dull red, pink or blue, this one had lively magenta eyes that were staring at straight at Dib. He took two steps into the room making loud clacks on the metal floor which made Dib look down and see the Irken had metal on the bottom of his boots.

"Good to see you're finally awake, Dib." And then Dib instantly hated this Irken. He hated his attitude, his voice, and he especially hated the way he so causally addressed him by his name.

"What do you want?" Dib barked angrily at Zim. Zim's eyes narrowed at the furious human not liking the tone it was giving him.

"Isn't it obvious?" Zim asked. "This is a simple kidnapping. We kidnap you, threaten your life for our demands, which will be met, to your father, and get what we all want. But I see no reason to tell you exactly what it is we want as I expect this all to be over quite soon." Zim finished with an evil smirk.

"This is treason to the Irken Empire! When the Tallest and my father find out they'll-!"

"They won't _do_ anything as long as we have you." Zim interrupted. _'Zim knew it! These humans are just as bad as the Irkens, not caring about anyone but themselves.'_ Zim started walking back out of the room when Dib called him back.

"Well if all you needed was me why did you bring him?" Dib said pointing at G.I.R. who was looking between them.

"He wouldn't let go of your leg." Zim said simply before going completely out of the room, the wall closing behind him.

"AWWW! Is you making new friends?" G.I.R. asked Dib. Dib glared at the wall were the Irken had been standing.

"No, G.I.R., he's like all the other Irkens who just take whatever the hell they want." Dib replied, minding his bruise as he lay back down. "Why the hell did this have to happen to me?" Dib asked himself before closing his eyes.

T.T I am soooooo sorry for not updating for so long! I will try to update more often! I just haven't been sleeping well lately and my head feels so messed up. T.T Anyway I kind of feel like this chapter was rushed so if there are any problems with it PLEASE tell me and thank you for reading. R&R, please!


End file.
